1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a burst panel assembly having two frangible panels disposed in spaced, face-to-face relationship with an initially flowable synthetic resin material that is disposed in the space between the panels and which expands while curing for continuously exerting pressure on both of the panels for subsequently dampening vibrations thereon. The panel assembly is particularly useful for venting dangerously high internal pressures in an area that is normally exposed to relatively low operating pressures, such as baghouses, dust collectors and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Frangible panels and disks have long been used for providing a degree of protection to the chambers of vessels, structures or fluid conduits which are subject to the buildup of dangerously high internal pressures that are significantly greater than the operating pressures normally experienced within the structure. Frangible membranes or panels are constructed to burst when the pressure within the structure exceeds a predetermined amount, and thereby vent the area to preclude damage to the structure or to nearby operating personnel.
Burst panels are often used in association with dust collecting equipment, such as baghouses and cyclone-type separators. Additionally, burst panels are useful for protecting drying equipment such as, for instance, coal dryers and the like. Moreover, burst panels and membranes are often provided with lines of weakness which form a burst pattern to ensure that the panel will rupture along the predetermined pattern whenever the pressure within the area to be protected reaches a predetermined level. The weakness lines are typically constructed so that substantially the entire area of the vent opening is quickly exposed to atmosphere. Additionally, the weakness lines are usually formed to allow the panel to open without fragmenting which could otherwise cause panel fragments to be projected from the vent opening during a high pressure explosion at speeds that are extremely dangerous to nearby personnel.
Unfortunately, one problem that has long been associated with burst membranes assemblies is premature failure of the membrane due to vibration that is caused by the equipment or structure to be protected. Commonly, vibration from the equipment causes fatigue stress along the lines of weakness of the frangible membranes, particularly where the weakness lines comprise elongated slots that are separated by relatively narrow tabs which flex repeatedly under vibration until the material comprising the tabs reaches its fatigue limit and breaks. As a result, the burst panel will thereafter open at a pressure substantially below the desired burst pressure, enabling materials within the structure or the equipment to accidentally escape to the atmosphere, often without the knowledge of the operator.
For instance, vibration emanating from equipment associated with baghouses often causes such severe stress on the burst panels that the latter prematurely fracture within three days of use. Obviously, there is a serious need for a burst panel assembly that can withstand vibration over extended periods of time while providing full protection against dangerously high pressure buildups that exceed a constant, prespecified amount.